


All That Matters

by orphan_account



Series: Fem!Doctor x Rose Adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Hugs, Journey's End never happened, Mentions of Death, Pre-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, almost barely mentioned, but brief, fem!doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose and The Doctor are on the same beach as they were before. What’s different?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & feedback are VERY welcome :)

Here they were again, on this damn windswept beach.  _ Just like before, _ she thought. 

And it was, except for two things. Two very important things.

The Doctor wasn’t projecting across universes, The Doctor was actually  _ here.  _ With  _ her  _ on  _ this _ beach. Not a ghost.

And The Doctor was a….. _ she  _ now. She was quite beautiful, still wearing a pinstriped suit (which hugged her in all the right places), she had shoulder length, wavy brown hair. She had the same gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, although they seemed a bit older, and a lot more sad.

The only reason Rose knew The Doctor was here was because of their bond. She knew immediately when she (he? This is  _ very confusing _ ) landed in this universe. When the part of her mind locked with The Doctor’s after years of being broken, it felt like coming home after being gone for an eternity.

Rose was shaken out of her thoughts by the small “Hello” she heard over the waves crashing against the shore.

“Hello,” she gave a small smile, “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

The Doctor gave a watery laugh, and looked at her for a long lapse of silence, studying every feature as if she would never see her again. 

“I’ve missed you.” The Doctor said, sounding like she was choking back tears.

They embraced, for what felt like hours on end. They were just soaking each other’s presence in, the impossible had happened that day. But, when Rose tried to lead her to the TARDIS, she asked a question that Rose simply couldn’t avoid.

“What about your family?”

Rose sighed; it wasn’t the sort of carefree and happy sigh, it was one reminiscent of times that were joyous.

“They’re gone.” she said, and those words seemed delicate in their own respect.

The Doctor frowned, and through the bond she could feel her mounting confusion and the cogs turning in her head like an intricate piece of fine machinery.

So the cogs kept turning, and turning, and turning. Until she felt the pang of realization of what she meant by  _ gone. _

“B-bu- wha-   _ Rose? _ ” she could feel the frantic thoughts and conclusions that were quickly spiralling into more confusion and slight panic.  

“I’m over 150 years old, Doctor.” she said with a small, sad smile, “they’ve been gone for a long time.”

“And it..it almost killed me.” The floodgates were open, all those repressed tears were streaming down her face now, all those years of holding them back and pushing forward seemed in vain.

She immediately felt warmth envelope her, body and mind, trying to comfort her. She could feel the Doctor’s arms surround her and gently pull her forward. Rose felt the Doctor’s mind wrap around her’s in a comforting, intimate embrace.

She in turn snaked her arms out and crushed the Doctor to her. She didn’t care The Doctor changed, she  _ knew  _ they were the same person. Truthfully, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for DW femslash week.


End file.
